


Sin Rendirse

by LazySetmis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Dysphoria, Canon-Typical Violence, Dysphoria, Español | Spanish, Family Feels, I don't know English and that's why tags can fail, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm bad at writing, Kushina is trying, Kushina is weird and that's how their parents love them, Kushina thinks more than they says, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Uzumaki Kushina, OC/Self-Insert, Original Character-centric, Other, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Unreliable Narrator, Uzumaki Kushina Lives, Uzumaki Kushina-centric, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySetmis/pseuds/LazySetmis
Summary: Pensó que era un sueño que podría disfrutar hasta que reventaran su burbuja y terminara en las tiernas misericordias del infierno. Pero cuando la burbuja se rompió no estaba entre llamas, sino entre ninjas.Al final, siempre se daría una única opción.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Kushina, Hatake Sakumo & Uzumaki Kushina, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina & Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Original Character(s), Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina & Uzumaki Kushina's Father, Uzumaki Kushina & Uzumaki Kushina's Mother, Uzumaki Kushina & Uzumaki Mito
Kudos: 2





	Sin Rendirse

**Author's Note:**

> Hablando con honestidad no se a donde quiero llegar con esto, pero quiero intentarlo.  
> Tal vez lo termine, tal vez lo corrija, tal vez lo deje flotando en el éter...

Sintió dolor.

Su cabeza era niebla, sus ojos ardían por la humedad en ellos y las lágrimas saladas lo hicieron peor, se revolvió, gritó y agitó. No era posible, no debería estar sucediendo (¿Que estaba sucediendo?).

Luego la calidez le rodeó y la confusión se desvaneció lo suficiente cuando brazos le acunaron con cuidado, atrayendo su atención como una flecha, y una risa resonó cuando le apretaron contra un pecho generoso.

—Kushina, _se llamará_ Kushina – declaró la mujer que le miraba con orgullo desde arriba, para después apartar la mirada y atraer con una mano al hombre que les observaba.

—Uzumaki Kushina, _me gusta como suena eso_ –los ojos que parecen tan solemnes se arrugaron en una sonrisa y una gran mano cubrió su, ahora se daba cuenta, pequeña cabeza.

_¡Ah_ _!_

_Estoy soñando._

Las palabras rebotaban, sin sentido, pero con inflexión, oraciones en las que solo podía recoger una palabra de veinte, en un idioma tanto conocido como no. Las voces le arrullaban y los brazos nunca se fueron. Durmió.

* * *

Sus pequeños pies le sostuvieron firme ~~demasiado~~ pronto, la mujer le llevó a caminar entre los bosques, el hombre le dejó correr sobre la arena de la playa, las personas de la casa jugaban y enseñaban, afuera le regalaban dulces y acariciaban sus mejillas cada vez que paseaba. Paseaba por la ciudad en soledad o le acompañaban otros niños para jugar en el patio interior, junto a los peces koi y con galletas o bolas de arroz esperandolos en un plato sobre el piso de madera que llevaba al interior.

Le dieron paseos sobre hombros altos, cantaron canciones, le comida casera y callejera, besaron sus heridas, le enseñaron un idioma, secaron sus lágrimas, comieron helados juntos para combatir el calor, celebraron festivales, comieron especiales de cumpleaños, le señalaron los pequeños barcos que se aventuraban a la distancia y arrullaron su sueño con historias que le parecían fantásticas.

Se dejó rodear de calidez, absorbiéndolo todo, disfrutando el sueño vivido del más allá, tomando lo que podía antes de que se decidiera que su alma no merecía tanta dicha y la lanzaran al infierno o al purgatorio, según los crímenes que creyeran que había cometido .

* * *

Hacía calor, un horrible y repugnante calor húmedo con aire sabor a sal. Tenía 4 años y debía aprender a caminar sobre el agua como el maldito Jesús, porque era Uzushio y Uzumaki, y los remolinos siempre tendrían que ser su suelo más estable dónde eran el azote del más fuerte navío o el final del enemigo. El viento le empujaba el cabello en la cara y la mujer de quién había obtenido sus ojos se veía animada mientras le enseñaba lo que quería que hiciera.

Uzumaki Hanako brillaba mientras le enseñaba algo que _todo residente de Uzushio debe saber, civil o Shinobi, porque somos el pueblo escondido entre los remolinos, ya sabes_ . La civil que se había casado con su Uzukage y solo por eso se le había enseñado, que tenía sobre sus hombros un deber que había estado destinado más a una Kunoichi, como lo he sido las dos esposas anteriores, se paró orgullosa suyo.

Y mientras a Hanako no le había importado, porque amaba a su pueblo, a su esposo, su vida y el futuro que veía en su hija…

Kushina luchaba por cumplir con sus sorprendentemente severas instrucciones, sintiendo la desesperación rugiendo en el fondo de su cabeza, embotando sus pensamientos y empujando su cuerpo para cumplir, por qué si no lo hacía se rompería frente a esa fiera mujer y no tenía idea de que diría al respecto, ni siquiera podía comprender del todo la línea de pensamientos que corría salvaje en su propia cabeza.

No sabía, de todas formas, si había aprendido lo suficiente del idioma para explicárselo.

* * *

Durante la noche se encontró en desnudez frente al espejo, apretándose en una pequeña bola, su cabello cubriendo su vista, manchandola de rojo.

Rojo, como había terminado la última vez.

Un cuerpo de niña otra vez.

No era un sueño, un sueño no tendría dolor y desconocidos con una presencia más grande que la vida, y tenía que pasar por tanto otra vez, no podía seguir fingiendo que era una forma en la que su mente moribunda intentaba complacerle con imaginarios de una nueva infancia donde podía hacer todo lo que no había podido hacer en la primera, dónde podía disfrutar un poco de lo que perdió la primera vez por ideas tontas antes de pasar a lo que sea que viniera después de morir.

El idioma era más complejo que su mente uniendo fragmentos de programas y lecturas vagas, los modales no eran del todo los mismos que le habían golpeado antes (ni a su alrededor, ni lo poco que había aprendido de cualquier otro lugar), la comida era más de lo que había conocido pero menos de lo que había gustado. Maldita sea, incluso su crecimiento ni siquiera estaba a la par a como sabía que era antes.

Su cuerpo le dolía por el entrenamiento del día, su garganta y pecho ardían por todas las veces que casi se ahogaba, le costaba respirar por la forma en la que se recogía. El tatami bajo su cuerpo le picaba la carne sensible en las plantas de sus pies, todo le pesaba exigiendo de una forma extraña en la que Hanako le había dicho que era agotamiento de chakra.

Aún así lloró toda la noche en la misma posición, lágrimas silenciadas por los dientes clavándose en sus labios y temblando como una hoja golpeada por los vientos de una tormenta. Acunó entre sus pequeñas manos el aliento que acompaño el que había sido su nombre, un murmullo bajo y pesado, un suspiro de dolor, porque había escogido ese nombre, que raspaba y tiraba por qué no había sido el correcto por completo, pero que se sintió como el más cercano a su alma antes de que la muerte le atrapará. Lo abrazó contra su pecho y prometió que se verían de nuevo alguna vez, aunque fuera por una despedida. Nadie le llamaría así ahora, incluso si insistiera una y otra vez. 

Entonces, cuando el sol asomó por su ventana, se levantó con la rigidez que un cuerpo así de pequeño jamás debió sentir, y se miró al espejo de nuevo. La familiar tensión de la determinación rabiosa y sin destino claro se asentó en su cabeza, agarre doloroso a su frente, pesadez que caía de ahí hacia atrás, con una sensación insidiosa hacia su garganta mientras bajaba por sus hombros y espalda. El sol tocó sus pies y, mientras metía aire a sus pulmones, también interiorizó a 'Kushina'. Aprendería a amar este nombre como el nombre que había amado aunque le había dañado la primera vez. Lo volvería uno de sus pilares como lo eran los otros dos. Se haría Kushina, y luego crecería fuera de el para ser su propia persona, volvería a su anterior nombre elegido o encontraría uno nuevo, como la última vez.

Tenía 4 años, también tenía 26, y haría lo único que había sabido hacer incluso cuando todo se había desmoronado antes, o cuando la incredulidad aún le pinchaba los pulmones y el desapego cubría de tensión su lengua. Seguiría adelante.

La playa serían vacaciones y luego tal vez hogar, la gente amable seguiría siendo amable, los adultos que la cuidaban podrían llegar a ser sus padres, las personas en el compuesto podrían ser su familia, caminar por el agua y caminar por los techos serían cosas aceptables, Kushina sería una parte de quién es, el cuerpo que tiene será parte de lo que le conforma, los remolinos serían su suelo, su pueblo y su centro.

Lo llevaría a su interior, peleará con uñas y dientes para volverlo parte de su alma, lo volvería su realidad.

( _Ignoro con práctica que no había logrado algo así ni siquiera la primera vez_ ).

* * *

Tenía 7 años y Uzumaki Taiki le miraba desde detrás de su escritorio, el sol brillante sobre el mar que se veía en la ventana a sus espaldas provocaba que la sombra ocultara su expresión y provocaba que su rojo cabello se iluminara como si fueran llamas. Compartían el apellido, la sangre, el cabello, un pueblo, pronto la profesión y, sobre todo, una responsabilidad. Uzumaki fundó Uzushiogakure y como tal juró que su clan y sus Uzukages lo protegerían. Su padre era ambos, y como tal tenía que ponerlos en primer lugar.

La tía de su padre, que era parte de la alianza existente entre Uzushio y Konoha, había solicitado a un Uzumaki para ser el siguiente contenedor del zorro demonio. De todos los del clan, Kushina era la única persona lo suficientemente joven y con el suficiente chakra para sobrevivir mientras hacían el cambio y la adaptación sin que terminara a medias lisiada en cuanto su chakra como Mito-sama. Es más, dado que había heredado una fuerte presentación de su línea de sangre, era el epítome de La Elección Correcta.

Miró al hombre frente a ella, siempre severo para todos pero que le había dejado ver su sonrisa y sentido sus abrazos, que la llamó 'hija mía' con un cariño tan grande aunque Kushina usaba más 'Padre' o 'Madre' como títulos en lugar de papeles en su vida o corazón, que le enseñó a usar kunai y shuriken, a manejar su Kekkei Genkai, quien aunque se veía triste cuando lo llamaba 'Uzukage-sama' o "Sandaime-sama' en público nunca le reclamó por eso.

—Está bien papá, te enviaré cartas y tal–le sonrío y cedió a su muletilla, un ligero acento en sus palabras que nadie más que Kushina tenía idea de dónde venía.

Le recompensó con una risa aliviada y esa noche durmió con sus padres por única vez, calidez y amor a su alrededor, apenas manchado por la disculpa porque la confianza lo limpiaba.

A Hanako la llamo 'mamá' cuando, la noche antes de irse, los guío al cuarto seguro del complejo y les susurro en voz baja como se sentía morir, la diferencia entre cómo era vivir antes y como la ayudaron a vivir ahora, les contó sobre sus primeros padres y cómo los amaba como a ellos. La sala no le dejó mentir, hubiera sido obvio si lo hubiera hecho, y le abrazaron con fuerza cuando intentó disculparse por no ser la hija que se merecían.

Se llevó consigo sus papeles, su herencia, apenas algo de ropa y un sello para intercambiar cartas. No tuvo la oportunidad de decirles también que no era una chica, pero pensó que debería tener tiempo y podría volver después. Se imaginó, mientras le escoltaban por los bosques que eran tan parecidos, ya la vez tan distintos, a los de su hogar, que volverían a esa sala y les susurraría su último secreto, y los tres juntos podrían intentar encontrar un nuevo nombre que le ajustará bien está vez.


End file.
